


got nothing to lose

by ashers_kiss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (Because I said so), (even though it's like two months late), Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Bisexual Emma Swan Appreciation Fortnight, F/F, Kissing, bi!Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make outs in the locker room.  \o?</p>
            </blockquote>





	got nothing to lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niniadepapa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniadepapa/gifts).



> Because [niniadepapa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/niniadepapa) asked me for Emma/Ruby ages ago for [besf](http://bisexualemmaswan.tumblr.com/), and I totalled failed. But then she reblogged [this](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/103888560175/emmaofmisthaven-once-upon-a-time-au-emma-and), and something clicked in my head.
> 
> Plus, I figured we - and Emma - could all do with something nice after Sunday's episode. *sobs*
> 
> Title from Cherry Bomb by The Runaways because yes, I am that cliché.

“You’re the _worst_ for this,” Emma tells her, but Ruby’s bright, bright grin never falters.

“Did you see, though? I nailed it. _Nailed it_ ,” she shouts, still riding high on the endorphins, and Emma can’t help herself, presses her forehead to the one of Ruby’s knees that isn’t all torn up.

“The _worst_ ,” she repeats, once she’s stopped laughing, pressing a pad against the shredded skin. Ruby flinches, because Emma sprays all her pads with antiseptic before she uses them; she might not be able to clean before the bleeding stops, but she’s gotten up close and personal with those rinks, she’s not giving infection any chance to settle in. Not on her team. “I swear you do it on purpose, you’re like the clumsiest – ”

“Hi, have you _met_ Anna?” Ruby’s still smiling down at her, still bright and sharp against her lipstick, but softer now. Just for Emma, instead of the rest of the world, and Emma reaches up before she can think about it, before she can stop herself.

For just a moment, Ruby’s mouth is still against hers, and Emma almost starts to pull back. She can feel the embarrassment creep up her cheeks, through her stomach, hot and tight and why did she think this was a good idea, why, why did she have to ruin _everything_ – 

Then Ruby sighs, and suddenly she’s kissing back, all insistence and happy little noises, edging herself closer to the edge of the bench, closer to _Emma_. Emma’s still pressing the pad down over her knee, but her other hand is curving over Ruby’s jaw and Ruby keeps pressing into it. Emma can hear her pulse, rushing in her ears, and she shifts, tries to move in some more. Ruby makes a noise, something between a huff and a laugh, and Emma swallows it down, greedy. Then – that’s Ruby’s tongue in her mouth, and Emma can feel her toes curling inside her skates, something warm and just as bright as Ruby’s smile unfurling in her chest.

Her shoulders are starting to ache and the angle can’t be comfortable on Ruby’s neck, and she’s still wearing her kneepads but the gaps in the floor tiles are digging into her shins, and yet. And yet kissing Ruby feels like the most natural thing in the world. She can’t quite figure out why she hasn’t done it before.

Ruby’s teeth barely even graze her bottom lip, but it hits like a fist to the gut and Emma can’t help the noise she makes, low and helpless. She can feel Ruby’s mouth curving up against hers, the hand at the back of her head pulling her in even further.

And then there’s banging on the door – fuck, right, because it keeps locking itself, Emma forgot, she’s supposed to get someone out to fix that – and even as she jumps, breaking away, Mulan’s shouting through to hurry _up_. “You promised us pizza, Swan, don’t think you’re getting off the hook.”

Ruby’s laughing, leaning back on her hands, her lipstick smeared; Emma can feel how tender her own mouth is, how wide her eyes are. “Um.” Her voice is rough, scraping at her throat, and Ruby rolls her own eyes.

“In a minute,” she yells. When she turns back to Emma, there’s something evil lurking in her smile. She pushes forward before Emma can move, dropping a kiss on her nose and beaming as Emma’s face scrunches up. “You’re so cute. Now fix me up, I’m _starving_.”

Emma swallows, tries to find her voice. “The _worst_ ,” she croaks. Repeating herself, sure, but Ruby’s still laughing, still looking down at her with shining eyes. Emma can think of worse ways to end a match.


End file.
